Sencilla Casualidad
by Muffliat0
Summary: Había un viejo dicho que decía, "Cuando te toca, te toca"; no importa cuando escapen o pospongan el conocerse, al final el destino actuará en una mera y sencilla casualidad. [Este One Shot está participando en el Drinny-Con 2019, organizado este año por la página de Facebook "Drinny All The Way"].


_**Disclaimers: **_Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes.

Hola, en este noviembre, mes drinny, aquí paso a dejar mi segundo aporte, esperando que les guste, como siempre, y muchas gracias por el apoyo.

Este One Shot está participando en el **_Drinny-Con 2019_**, organizado este año por la página de Facebook "_Drinny All The Way_"

Palabra/Tema del día:

ΙΙ. PRIMERAS VECES.

* * *

Ginny se estiró cuando la alarma comenzó a sonar, era temprano, pero tenía que levantarse, era lo que más odiaba de ser un adulto, levantarse temprano, aunque, el trabajo traía muchas remuneraciones a su vida, sí, sin duda había cosas malas de ser un adulto y tener que mantenerse solo, pagar las cuentas, pero también había cosas buenas, como no tener que seguir usando ropa de segunda, y poder comprarse sus propias cosas.

Y por supuesto, poder retribuirles a sus padres poco del mucho esfuerzo que dieron para que ella fuera lo que era ahora.

Una de las favoritas para ser firmada en un equipo profesional de quidditch.

La lechuza se posó en el alfeizar de su ventana con una nota cuidadosamente atada a la pata, no tuvo que prestar mucha atención para saber que había sido su cuñada Hermione; quien había atado aquello, aunque el ave pertenecía a su hermano, Ron.

_Ginny,_

_Ron me ha dicho que tienes unos días libres, quería invitarte a cenar, tengo a alguien a quien quiero presentarte._

_No, no te estoy buscando pareja, es un amigo que queremos que conozcan, se llevarían bastante bien._

_Hermione Weasley._

Ginny suspiró, no podía creer que ya le estuvieran buscando pareja, no le interesaba absolutamente nada que ver con un amigo de ellos, ya se lo imaginaba, o un completo sabelotodo, o un tonto como Ron; pasaba de eso y bastante de largo.

—M—

La casa de Ron y Hermione era bastante bonita y agradable, el mérito completo se lo otorgaría a la castaña, Ron era un completo orangután desordenado, con disculpa a los orangutanes.

—Viniste, pensé que no lo harías –sonrió Hermione, abrazándola felizmente.

—Sí, no podía dejarles plantados, aunque realmente la razón de la invitación no me interesa tanto.

—Ya te he dicho que no es para emparejarlos, él simplemente me cae muy bien, aun no comprendo como él y Ron son amigos, pero… lo son, tienen ese humor tan suyo, serían unos buenos amigos.

—Claro, supongo que sí ¡Yupi! –fingió emoción.

Ayudó a su cuñada con lo que faltaba para la cena, esperaron cerca de cuarenta minutos, hasta que una lechuza se posó en la isla de la cocina con una nota.

—Es de él –soltó Ron elevando la nota –una emergencia en San Mungo, no podrá llegar.

—Es el destino –sonrió Ginny –ahora ¿vamos a cenar o me enviarán a la cama sin alimentos? –sonrió.

—Bien –frunció el ceño Hermione –es como si tuviesen una clase de repelente –murmuró la castaña.

—M—

Draco Malfoy estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, no había dormido en 36 horas y realmente se sentía agotado, amaba a su profesión, pero eso no le quitaba que odiara las cargas de trabajo, esas que se ocasionaban cuando los demás dejaban de hacer el propio.

—Al menos no mentiste –soltó Ron en la puerta, haciendo que Draco levantara la vista.

—Yo no sé por qué tendría que mentirte respecto a que tengo que trabajar –soltó enfadado –no es que me mantenga ocupado evitando a que me presentes Merlín sabe a quién.

—Te prometo que te caerá bien, son parecidos, de cierta forma retorcida –se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de Draco.

—Si lleva la palabra retorcida en un hecho, sin duda no será así, Ronald –se burló, poniéndose de pie.

—Tú sólo deja de inventar excusas tontas, desde que Astoria te terminó, has estado soltero.

—Sí, me gusta estar soltero ¿no lo has notado?

—Ya han pasado tres años, Draco, supéralo, conócela y si no te agrada, Hermione y yo dejaremos de insistir.

—No es como si ella pusiera de su parte ¿no es así? Nos ha dejado plantados dos veces.

—Es cierto –admitió Ron –te prometo que esta vez no será así.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, aceptaría ir y conocer a esa chica para que así sus amigos dejaran de insistir, no quería una relación, y menos con alguien impuesto por Ron y Hermione, si era amiga de ellos, o tenía que ser muy sosa como la castaña, o muy simplona como el pelirrojo, y no estaba muy seguro de que fuese su tipo, sin duda iba a pasar de largo de aquello de la forma más "civilizada" posible.

Después de un descanso merecido, y una buena ducha, se dirigió a la casa de Ron y Hermione, extendió la botella de Whisky de Fuego a la anfitriona y la abrazó como saludo, después estrechó la mano de su amigo, para observar a los lados de forma discreta.

—Ella no tarda en llegar –informó Hermione, bien, vamos al comedor.

—De acuerdo.

La charla fue tranquila, la mirada de Ron se posó en el reloj, habían pasado cuarenta minutos, así que Draco sonrió de lado, otra vez los dejarían plantados a esos dos.

—Ahí está –sonrió Hermione y se puso de pie.

Draco puso mala cara sólo un instante antes de que los ojos azules de su amigo se posaran en él.

—Ya ves, no nos dejó…

—Olvídenlo –gruñó Hermione –esto es de ella –señaló una canasta con fruta que sostenía en una mano –no vendrá, tuvo una práctica de emergencia.

—Es el destino –sonrió Draco –ahora ¿vamos a cenar o me enviarán a la cama sin alimentos? –comentó extrañamente feliz.

—Sí, el uno para el otro –argumentó Ron meneando la cabeza.

—Creo que ustedes dos se están poniendo de acuerdo para no encontrarse.

—Te juro por mi buen apellido que no es así –se encogió de hombros Draco, extrañamente feliz, por no verse obligado a platicar con una completa extraña.

—M—

Ginny se detuvo frente a Flourish & Blotts, el nuevo libro de Luna estaba en los escaparates, sonrió al ver la foto de su amiga, con una sonrisa suave mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

—Dime ¿eso es un gesto de auto reflejo o un enamoramiento? –cuestionaron junto a ella.

—Ah, no lo sé, quizá ambos ¿no es ardiente? –sonrió al chico rubio junto a ella.

—No mi tipo, sinceramente –respondió sin darle importancia.

—Claro ¿cómo sería tu tipo en ese caso? –sonrió.

—Quizá me vayan las pelirrojas –se encogió de hombros –Lovegood es rubia, casi sentiría que salgo conmigo mismo.

—Pareces de la clase de tipos que eso no les incomoda, para ser honesta.

—Soy de lo mejor que hay, pero a veces hay que cambiar un poco –se encogió de hombros.

—Desde luego –negó.

—Draco –extendió su mano hasta ella.

—Ginny –lo sujetó.

—Entonces, supongo que lo comprarás.

—Lo haré, aunque no dudo que ya tenga una copia firmada en casa –se encogió de hombros.

—Ah, es que la conoces.

—Mejores amigas –levantó las manos en señal de diversión –tenemos un saludo secreto, collares idénticos y un tatuaje en una zona poco vista.

—Suena interesante –admitió él.

—Intenta con otra cosa, esa no va a funcionarte –rió.

—Claro ¿te invito a cenar? –sugirió.

—Ah, es que escuchaste mi estómago.

—Sí, es un poco incómodo y difícil de ignorar.

—Claro –sonrió divertida.

—Bien ¿qué dices hoy? –sugirió.

—Tengo un compromiso –hizo un mohín.

—Cierto ¿no puedes cancelarlo? Yo lo haré.

—Sí, no es como si tuviese algo más interesante que hacer.

Ambos avanzaron hasta el centro de correo, escribieron una nota sencilla y la ataron en la pata de su respectiva lechuza.

—Tendré problemas después de esto –argumentó él.

—Tienes pinta de ser un chico malo, podrás con ello –sonrió divertida.

—M—

Ginny observó a su hermano, no estaba del todo enfadado, pero sí un poco decepcionado, ella sabía lo mucho que le había ilusionado que conociera a ese amigo suyo, pero por cosas del destino, no habían podido coincidir, ya fuera que uno u otro cancelara a último momento.

—Pienso invitarlo a cenar, si quieres.

—Sí, por qué no –se encogió de hombros Ron –pero ¿hace cuánto que conoces a ese chico? –interrogó.

—Dos meses, nos conocimos fuera de Flourish and Blotts, congeniamos casi de inmediato, así que bueno, nos vemos cada que tenemos tiempo libre –se encogió de hombros.

—Claro, dile que venga, yo le diré a mi amigo que se nos una, ya no estarás tan presionada ni él tampoco.

—Esa idea sí me agrada.

Ginny envió una lechuza, Ron un patronus, la cena sería dentro de dos horas, así que no habría problema alguno.

Ron había enviado a Ginny a revisar unas cosas en el cobertizo cuando Draco llegó, le sonrió a su amigo un poco incómodo.

—No sé si te importe, pero invité a alguien a unirse –hizo un mohín.

—Ah, no, no te preocupes –observó sobre el hombro del rubio –no vienes con nadie.

—Envié una lechuza, por eso, se unirá aquí en unos cuantos minutos.

—No habías comentado que salías con alguien.

—Porque aún no sé qué tanto le intereso de esa forma, congeniamos mucho, ella es sensual, divertida, me encanta.

—Sí, bueno, qué decir, esperemos que te corresponda de ese modo.

—Oigan ¿alguien puede ayudarme aquí? –Interrogó Hermione desde la cocina.

—Yo la ayudo –se ofreció Draco y entró a la cocina.

Ron le sonrió a su hermana que regresó hasta la estancia con una botella en la mano, Harry le había regalado una cava cuando se casó con Hermione, y consideraba eso algo especial.

—Para la próxima, deja el lugar especificado, ni siquiera sabes cómo pronunciar esto –se quejó Ginny.

—Oh, lo siento.

—Sí, claro ¿no ha llegado nadie?

—En la cocina, ayudando a Hermione –señaló.

Los dos hermanos entraron al lugar, la sonrisa de Ginny fue instantánea al ver al rubio ayudando a la castaña.

—Oh, ya llegaste –dijeron al unísono.

Draco avanzó hasta ella con una mirada brillante, la sujetó de la mejilla y unió sus labios a los de ella, en un beso suave, pero profundo.

—Te ves hermosa –la inspeccionó.

—Te ves atractivo –sonrió.

La pelirroja y el rubio se giraron, Hermione y Ron tenían un gesto confundido, ante lo que habían presenciado.

—No pongan esa cara –soltó Draco –les dije que conocí a alguien.

—Ah, me perdí de algo ¿es que se conocen? –interrogó Ginny señalando del rubio hasta el matrimonio, confundida.

—Sí, en realidad, hemos estado intentando que se conocieran desde hace meses, pero según recuerdo, las palabras de cada uno fueron que no querían conocer a alguien que fuese amigo de nosotros, porque sería o muy soso, o muy idiota –murmuró Hermione.

—Para ser justos –habló Draco.

—Nos conocimos en el callejón Diagon, y sí es un poco soso –sonrió Ginny, logrando un ceño fruncido de Draco.

—Sí, ahora me siento incómodo al pensar que usaste la palabra _sensual, _con referencia a mi hermana.

—Ah ¿crees que soy sensual? –sonrió Ginny.

—Sí, es que es un maldito bocazas –observó a Ron.

—Ni te imaginas cuanto –negó Ginny.

—Jamás pensaría que son hermanos, sin duda él no sacó nada bueno.

—Lo guardaron para mí –sonrió Ginny.

—Vayamos a cenar –sugirió Hermione.

Ron y Hermione sonrieron cuando la mano de Ginny se posó en la de Draco, a éste de repente le había desaparecido una, así que suponían que estaba en la pierna de la chica junto a él.

—Aun no puedo creer que se conocieran tan… así.

—Bueno, fue una sencilla coincidencia, la verdad –argumentó Draco –se detuvo a suspirar por Luna Lovegood, así que me detuvo ¿quién suspira por Luna Lovegood? –se burló.

—Su novio, quizá –soltó Ginny.

—Tiene que tener un serio problema de la vista –se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, el uno para el otro –argumentó Hermione.

La cena avanzó tranquila, tal parecía que el destino quería a Draco y a Ginny juntos, tanto que no importó lo mucho que se negaron a conocerse, simplemente lo hicieron.


End file.
